An Angel in New York discontinued
by Dreamer of Fantasy
Summary: Alyssa, recently orphaned and renamed Angel by a new friend, runs from home in New Mexico to find a better life. Will she find it among the newsies of Manhattan?
1. 1 Escape

Hey ppl! I just got this idea into my head, and started writing it! I don't know how it will turn out, but hopefully it will be good! Plz plz plz review!!  
  
~Vix~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, even though they're not even in this chapter, lol. I do, however, own Alyssa, and any other characters that aren't in the movie. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The girl Alyssa wandered around her big house in Santa Fe. She, and everyone else at the house, had just returned from her father's funeral. He was the mayor, and had died the morning before from a sudden heart attack.  
  
She was looking for her servant friend, Cally, who worked at her house. In fact, she was her only friend and comfort since Papa died. Alyssa had never been a strong child, and was hardly ever allowed to go outside, therefore never meeting anyone save the few she went to school with, and those precious few were pompous brats. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and as her father was always gone on business she had a governess, who was not the kindest woman alive. By far.  
  
Alyssa stopped by a doorway when she heard voices, arguing in hushed tones by the sound of it. She put her ear against the door and listened.  
  
".send her to an orphanage!" the first person said. Governess Smith, no doubt, Alyssa thought bitterly.  
  
"You're her appointed guardian, you should be the one to look after her."  
  
"I only did it for the past 15 years because I was well paid. What do you want me to do, adopt the child?"  
  
"I never said that, I just meant-" the second person, this one, a man, said, until he was interrupted.  
  
"I know very well what you meant," she snapped coldly.  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do with her?"  
  
Must they do something with me? Alyssa thought. Although she was 15, everyone treated her like a naïve child, so that's what she grew up as. Not knowing anything of the outside world. She listened for more.  
  
Evidently, the man had given in to Governess Smith's plan, "Fine then," he said reluctantly, "I'll have someone get all her things together, then I will get the paper work all sorted out, and I'll take her on the first train tomorrow morning."  
  
Alyssa gasped. Go to an orphanage? Her? She wouldn't! She'd run away first! Why not run away? She thought, grinning at her boldness. She had money, and she could catch a train tonight, now even. But what if someone catches me? Alyssa bit her lip twirling some of her long, ebony colored hair around an index finger. She decided it was a chance she'd have to make.  
  
Getting up and running down the hall as quietly as she could, Alyssa planned exactly what she would do. She went into her room, closed the door, and packed. She had a bag that would suffice well enough, and she put everything she would need in it: several changes of clothes, all of her money, a brush, and her most important heirlooms. Taking the sheet off the bed, she twisted it into a good rope, and threw it out the window. She attached it to something, made sure it wouldn't move, and started climbing down the fire escape.  
  
When she was all the way down, she headed off towards the stables, silently praying that all the stable hands had gone to bed. She went inside and quickly got one of the horses out. It was her favorite, named Strawberry for the strawberry-blonde hair, and the oddly shaped white spot on her forehead.  
  
Alyssa had been able to ride bareback since she was little, her father thought it might make her stronger, so she didn't have to worry about getting Strawberry saddled and everything.  
  
Alyssa took one last look at the darkened house, bidding Cally a silent goodbye, and rode off into the autumn night. 


	2. Author NoteCharacters needed

Hey, ppl! Sorry, this is not a new chappie. Just a boring ole author's note. I have decided that I'll need more characters for my story, and I thought that some of you might be interested.  
  
If u will just e-mail me at KidBlink@newsies.zzn.com, tell me your name, age, first and second choice of a newsie to possibly hook up with (it won't work if u put the same one twice lol), personality, and how u look.  
  
I'm gonna take the first 2 ppl I get, cuz I have 2 stories that I need character 4. Oh ya, also tell me which 1 u would prefer being in: Alyssa' Story or Tonya's. Also, in Alyssa's, no one can have KidBlink, and in Tonya's, no one with Spot. Sorry if they're "your guys" (I personally think Blink is mine, but I'm willing 2 share him 4 the sake of a story lol). I'll try 2 update soon! thanks!  
  
And thanks 2 my reviewers, I luv u all so much! If you're an author, too, u know how significant a review can be!  
  
Slick: that's way cool that u hare the same name! I think itz a pretty cool name too  
  
Snuggles: cliffhangers are fun hehe XD  
  
Lucky a.k.a. Raider: glad u like it! Ur stories r way cool too!  
  
and last but not least, Batman: luv ya! you're da best friend a girl could have!  
  
~Vix 


	3. 2 The First Taste of Freedom

Hello faithful readers! Sorry it took so long for me to update, and even then update is really small. Please bear with me, school just started, and between going there and homework, I have church stuff, singing, flute, and piano lessons, regular babysitting, and so on and so on. I'm sure some of you can relate lol. So, without further ado, chapter 2! (I'm a poet and I didn't know it hehe ^_^)  
  
~Vix  
  
P.s. I don't own newsies, so don't sue me, besides I have nothing that you could get from it. Oh ya, I'm still looking for characters for this, and my other story. Just e-mail me!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Alyssa had found a train schedule and was looking it over as she rode towards the station. The next train left at 9:00. Alyssa nudged Strawberry with her heels to make her go a bit faster. It had been 8:30 when she left the house. She needed to hurry if she wanted to make it; the next train wasn't until 10:30, and she didn't want to wait that long.  
  
It was several more minutes until she could hear the sounds of trains.  
  
"Almost there," she whispered, making Strawberry go a bit faster.  
  
When she got about ½ mile away from the station, she jumped off Strawberry, and gave her a hug around the neck. "I love you, sweetie, you're the best horse ever! Be safe, and don't miss me too much!" Alyssa gave Strawberry a little push, and the horse walked away. Alyssa watched her go a while, and started walking briskly towards the lights.  
  
~  
  
"One ticket for the 9 o'clock train, please," Alyssa said to the man at the ticket desk.  
  
"Yes'm," he said nodding. He pulled out a few papers, wrote some stuff down, stamped a few things, and pulled out a ticket. He handed it to her. "Would you like a route map?"  
  
"Yes, please," she answered. He her handed that, too, and she paid him.  
  
Alyssa heard the conductor yell, "ALL ABOARD!!"  
  
"Uh-oh," Alyssa thought. She ran and got into the train just in time.  
  
She walked down the aisle and found an empty compartment. She then put her bag down, got comfy as the train began to move, and started to plan out where she was going to go. On the route map it said that the train left Santa Fe and went through the corner of Colorado, Kansas, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and then New York, before then proceeding down the East Coast, but Alyssa didn't bother looking down the whole thing, because she didn't think that she would be going that far.  
  
The first stop was in Kansas, but she wanted to go farther than that, so she decided to get off in the next stop, which was in Illinois. If she calculated correctly, and they went the same speed they were going now all night, they would reach there about 9 o'clock the next night.  
  
So with the feeling of freedom, and the sound of the moving train beneath her, Alyssa fell fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, it was short, but it will get more exciting, and I will hopefully update soon! (*hint hint* I would probably update sooner if I had more reviews) so plz review! They mean the world to me!  
  
P.s. please excuse my ignorance, but if anyone knows how to make things in italics, please let me know, cuz I've tried and I can't figure it out.  
  
Thanks! (review!)  
  
~Vix 


	4. 3 The Boy

Hey ppl! Sorry it took me sooooooo long 2 update! I'll try 2 be better about that in the future. K, this was supposed 2 be 2 chapters, but the first section was really short, so I just combined them.  
  
As for characters, so far I have : Race and Irish (Kat), Mush and Crazy (Lindi), Jack and Dimples (Snuggles), and Spot and Ace, and Blink will be taken later.  
  
Thanks soooooo much 2 reviewers! It means so much 2 me 2 know wut others think of my story!  
  
Sapphire: thanks! I think your story is way awesome too ;)  
  
Ace: lol no kidding. We so need 2 update it hehe I finished this chapter, so now I'll try 2 finish my chapter in our story lol ttyl!  
  
Raider: thx so much! Im so happy u updated cecile's story! Hehe it was good!  
  
Fastdancer: thx for the tip! I'll try it sumtime  
  
Corky Higgins: lol I'm glad u like it so far! Alyssa's a cool name, huh?  
  
Snuggles: I'll get u in it eventually lol. thx 4 your support!  
  
Without further ado, read and review! Lol I rhymed like Fezzik! (I've been reading "Princess Bride" in case you're wonderin lol) Hehe I'm not high, I promise. Now in science after lunch. that's a different story. I swear they must drug the doughnuts.  
  
~Vix  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The next day went fairly uneventfully. Alyssa just wandered around the train all day, occasionally talking to people. Sometimes she would read a book that was in the compartment, write poetry, or just sit there, watching the world go by through the window.  
  
The only big thing that happened (it was actually quite big) was that she was reading and got really tired, and fell fast asleep earlier than she intended, missing the stop in Illinois.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Alyssa was still scolding herself for not waking up in time to get off in Illinois, but she decided that Ohio was just as good. She still loved the freedom to choose who she talked to, what she ate, and now where she was going.  
  
When she had woken up at about 7:30 that morning, she had found a boy of about 9 or 10 watching her. When he saw that she was awake he made to move quickly out of the compartment.  
  
"Please wait!" Alyssa called to him.  
  
He looked back hesitantly, took off his hat, and glanced around nervously, while not looking at his feet. "Miss." he mumbled.  
  
"Come here," Alyssa smiled when he backed away, "Don't worry, I won't bite."  
  
He stood there thinking about it for a moment, then shut the door and walked over slowly and sat across from her, a little to the right.  
  
"So," Alyssa said, leaning forward, with her hands in her lap, "Did you lose your tongue, or are you going to tell me your name?"  
  
He looked at her frightfully, and said extremely quickly, "I'se is real sorry miss, I'se didn't mean ta be watchin' ya like dat, but da door was open, and wid your perty white night dress, and da light on your hair, you'se looked like da angel dat I need. Please don't turn me inta da bulls, I'se already escaped once, I'se don't wanna have ta do it again. And I-"  
  
Alyssa cut him off, "Angel? The bulls? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don' matta," He shook his head, almost apologetically, "Where are you'se getting' off at, miss?"  
  
"For one thing," Alyssa answered, "I think I will be getting off in Ohio, but I'm not quite sure; it doesn't really matter anyway. For another, stop calling me miss! I do have a name you know."  
  
The boy laughed, "Den wut is it?"  
  
She stood up and curtseyed, grinning, "My name, sir, is-"  
  
She was violently interrupted when the train suddenly stopped. Apparently, there had been a mini-collision, but was not as bad as it could have been, as the conductor had stopped quickly.  
  
The bad thing was that Alyssa fell forward and sideways and hit her head very hard on the window, and fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
o0o wut's gonna happen?!? Lol I have the next chapter almost all the way written/planned out. And maybe the newsies will actually make an appearance! Lol. plz plz plz review! Thx so much!  
  
~Vix 


	5. 4 New York at Last

Hey, here's chapter 4! I know, I've been soooo bad about updating. Actually, this is the best one as far as updates lol. but ya. not much has happened so far, itz kinda slow, but hopefully things will start 2 get a move on soon enough. So, read and review! I luv hearing wut u guyz think!  
  
Here's a shout out 2 reviewers:  
  
Alyssa Levesque: dang that's like 3 ppl who have the same name lol. I'll try 2 put lotz of race in it ;) he's so cool!  
  
Irish: lol sorry 2 leave u hanging. Thx so much!  
  
Raider: Cecile is in the other 1, and I know I really need 2 update lol but hey, u do too. I wanna know wut happens!! Lol I'm glad u like it and I'll try 2 update sooner (maybe)  
  
Snuggles: that's so cool that ur team won! I'll try 2 make u happy. Anything 4 u my dear lol. but ya... thx 4 ur kind words!  
  
Well, enough of that, just read the story lol. and no, I don't own newsies, so I'm not ever gonna say that again lol ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss? Miss! Wake up!"  
  
Alyssa groaned and rolled over. She started to sit up but it hurt too badly, so she didn't. Her head ached like crazy, and when she put a hand up to it she winced. She had touched a tender spot, and when she brought her hand down she could see a bit of blood.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered.  
  
"I'se ain't real sure, prob'ly somewhere in Pennsylvania." She looked up at the boy who had spoken. He had bright blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair, under a dark blue cabby hat. He wore brown pants, suspenders, a dark green shirt, and a brown vest.  
  
"Oh, I remember you," Alyssa said, rocking slightly with the motion of the train, "What happened?"  
  
"Da train stopped real fast and you'se fell an' hit your head."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"A couple o' hours, prob'ly."  
  
"Oh." Alyssa sat there. She couldn't remember who she was or where she was from. She now remembered everything that had happened, that she had run away from something.. But what?  
  
"Miss?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's your name? You'se was gonna tell me until."  
  
Alyssa just then realized that she didn't know his name either.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
His eyes widened, "Do you mean dat you'se got amnesia or sumthin?"  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged, "What's your name?"  
  
"It's Thomas, miss, but everyone calls me Half-Pint."  
  
Alyssa smiled, "Oh, why is that? You don't seem that small."  
  
"Well, for an 11 year old, I am," he shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Me olda' bruddah started callin' me dat, and it kinda stuck."  
  
Alyssa tried to hold back her surprise. 11! He certainly was small for his age. She had thought that he was 9, maybe 10.  
  
After sitting there for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, Half- Pint finally spoke up, "So. what are you'se gonna do now?"  
  
Alyssa looked up at him and shrugged, "I don't know. I can't very well go back where I came from, as I don't remember where exactly that was. Nor do I intend to. I ran away in the first place, and there must've been a pretty good reason."  
  
Half-Pint nodded. "Well. you'se could always come to New Yawk wid me, and live in da lodgin' house." He shrugged like it was just an idea.  
  
Alyssa thought about it. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Would there be room at this so called Lodging House?"  
  
He smiled and nodded, "You tink it's a good idea? There'd prob'ly be room, long as you'se don' mind sellin' papes."  
  
"I could probably do that."  
  
"Good! Now. as for a name for you'se."  
  
"Hmm. earlier you said something about an angel? I distinctly remember someone from my childhood calling me that to."  
  
Half-Pint grinned, "Den an Angel you are!"  
  
The newly christened Angel grinned as well.  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking, sleeping, Angel read some stuff out of her books, they planned pranks to play when they got to New York, and just had a good time getting to know each other better.  
  
At about 5:00 in the afternoon, the loudspeaker said, "We are now approximately 2 miles from Manhattan, New York. Those of you planning to get off, please be ready, we need to make it to our next stop on time."  
  
Angel and Half-Pint quickly got all of their few belongings together, and sat laughing at different things, until the train finally slowed to a stop.  
  
The two friends quickly exited the compartment and made their way down the hall. When they stepped off the train, Half-Pint spread his arm out and said, "Angel, welcome to New York."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok.. now that you've read the chapter, plz review!!! Plz? With a chocolate covered newsie on top? Lol  
  
oh ya, the characters stand the same as wut I said in the last chapter so ya. ttyl! Review!  
  
~Vix 


End file.
